Days
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Everytime Natsuki thinks of Yuki his heart feels warm and he knows he is in love. Yuki has known from the start that he will be with Natsuki. As the days go by they know that they will last forever.
1. Aquarium

It was a really hot day today. Haru felt so dry he didn't want to fish today. All he wanted to do was be wet. "Yuki are we going fishing today? It's really hot today." He said this in a rather childish manner right into the fan so he had a weird voice.

"I don't think so Natsuki and I were thinking maybe a movie, or the aquarium." He had to half yell to be heard over Haru who was enjoying squawking into the fan. "I guess you could come too if you want." He was kind of hopping to just go with Natsuki but since Haru asked it would be rude.

" I want to go! I want to go! Lets go right now!" He sprang up from his fan and went hoping around Yuki.

"I don't know I was thinking we could leave a little latter. We can always call Natsuki and see if he wants to go later." In all truth Yuki was ready to run out of his house. Haru was jumping and circle and that was making him dizzy.

"Yay yay lets call then go! Weeeee!" Yuki had already dialed he was just waiting for the answer.

"**Hello?" **

"Hey did I wake you? Haru is really hyper and wants out want to go to the aquarium?"

"**No I've been up for a while. Want me to meet you there at 11:30?" "Are you going out?" **Yuki could hear Sakura talking to Natsuki over the phone.

"Yeah sure we will be there."

"**Okay bye." Then he hang up.**

"What did Natsuki say? When are we leaving?"

"We are going to meet him at the aquarium at 11:30." Yuki didn't realize the time if they were going to be on time they should be going now, it was almost 11 now. "Come on Haru lets go."

"Yay." And Haru went skipping out the door.

:They're going to the Aquarium:

When they arrived Yuki was already tired. "Yuki are you alright?" Natsuki asked Yuki after he tripped into him.

"Ah, um, yeah. Haru wanted a pig back ride the whole way here." Yuki responded blusing.

"Okay, um Sakura will be with us today. Is that alright? She is in the restroom right now."

"Yeah of course." Yuki didn't mind she might end up calming Haru down a bit.

"YAY! More fun! Haru said skipping around them. "I'm going to go get some water I'll be right back" He then ran over to the water fountain out of their sight.

After Natsuki quickly grabbed Yuki into a hug and whispered in his ear " I thought it was just going to be us today."

"Sorry Akira got busy." Yuki whispered returning the hug.

"Its fine Sakura asked to go to be with Haru, so they probably will go run off together." Natsuki released Yuki and gave a soft smile.

"Hey guys want me to take Haru to ice cream, and show him around the aquarium?" Sakura asked after showing up what seemed out of no where.

"Um sure, why?" Natsuki asked blushing a little.

"Do you want the truth or some great lie I have?" Sakura asked playfully smiling at the two blushing boys.

"Uhh both..." Yuki said.

"Okay so the lie is because I haven't played with Haru in awhile. The truth is because I came here to keep Haru out of your hair because, I thought you guys might be having a date." They both stared at her opened mouthed.

Natsuki was the first to clear up " oh why do you think we're dating?"

"Because you leave with only him sometimes then come back acting like a love sick girl. And also dad asked where you were one time and you said a date." Natsuki was blushing and stuttering.

"Okay I'm not a love sick girl. Also I will make you everything you want for a week if you keep it a secret! Where is Haru anyways?"

"Okay cool I was just gonna do it because I love you. He is right there." She said pointing at a dripping wet Haru dancing over to them.

"Hi! HI!" Haru came practically tackling Sakura.

"Hi Haru!" She said happily returning his hug. "We get to hang out today." She didn't mind that she got wet too since she was feeling too hot anyway.

"But I thought we were all going to hang out?" Haru looked sad and Yuki feels like giving up.

"Yeah but um Yuki and Natsuki have to do some boring stuff they forgot about and Natsuki is bored of ice cream, but he said as long as your with me I can go get some. Right Natsuki?"

"Yeah I almost forgot to give you some money." He gives her some money and she goes skipping away, Haru looks a bit confused but decides to fallow her.

Natsuki smiles at Yuki and heads in the opposite direction. "It's fine Haru will have a good time." Yuki looks up and nods.

Natsuki isn't too amused by the fish, he isn't really even paying attention to them. He has his eyes on a certain red head instead.

"We got out of there pretty fast. Want to go get some food? Remember we have to avoid ice cream because I'm bored of it." Natsuki cant seem to stop smiling today. "Lets take the secret rout."

"Okay." Yuki smiles too and starts walking. A bit later he decide to speak again "You know you must really trust this town."

"Why?" Natsuki stops walking in the middle of an ally.

"You trust nothings going to happen to Sakura." Yuki says turning around to face Natsuki.

"Well she seems to know everyone and if she doesn't I'm sure Haru does. Also if worse comes to worse Haru could just Squirt them and do a performance." That makes Yuki blush because he starts thinking about how he ended up dancing in front of the whole class. "Right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Natsuki smiles at Yuki and stares directly in his eyes, making Yuki look down.

"What?" Natsuki asks gently lifting Yukis face so he is looking at him, Natsuki gives a smile and decides to kiss him. The kiss was just barely not a peck, but he decided no one was near by so what's one more kiss. This kiss is much more passionate. They stay there for a bit exchanging warmth from their mouths. Then Natsuki hear some rumbling noises and pulls a way rather breathless. He gives a questioning look to Yuki.

"Ehe I guess that means I'm a bit hungry," he says blushing.

"I guess so," Natsuki smiles and takes Yukis hand in his. "Where are we going to eat anyways?"

"Someplace quick." They enter onto a main road and then they release each others hands.

"Okay what about here?" Natsuki doesn't really wait for the reply he just walks into the restaurant.

"How about we make something instead?" Yuki ask feeling uncomfortable because it's really crowded in there.

"That's not exactly quick." Natsuki says smiling knowing Yuki doesn't like the crowd.

"Yeah but I want to do that instead," Yuki says going out of the door.

"Haha okay. Lets go to my house it's closer and I don't think any ones home right now." Yuki just nods and hurries behind him.

**:They are Walking:**

They get there and Natsuki is fast to the fridge. " We have some leftovers from last night you want that or should I make something else?" Natsuki asks pulling out some food storage boxes.

"Leftovers sound fine." Yuki decides to go check out the house. No one besides him and Natsuki was there so he went to Natsukis room. He grabs Natsukis mp3 and speakers and heads back to the kitchen, then plays it. It only takes a couple minutes for the food to get ready.

"Want to go watch some T.V while we eat?" Natsuki asks handing Yuki a plate.

"Sure," he goes and turns off the music and grabs the remote.

"What do you want to watch?" Natsuki takes the remote.

"Anything really," and begins devouring the food. As Natsuki turns on the T.V he turns it down a bit not really paying attention and begins to eat. It's not for a couple minutes that they actually pay any attention to the T.V. When Yuki finishes and decides to look up he jumps back for on the screen is a porno. " Wow Natsuki I didn't realize you were into stuff like this," Yuki says through giggles.

"Oh I'm not, imaging you is ten times better. This should have been blocked hmm." Natsuki cant help but start laughing at Yukis petrified face.

"Aaare you serious?" Yuki asks bug eyed.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smiles and takes Yukis lips in his. He turns of the T.V. "I'll tell you if you come to my room with me.

**:With Haru and Sakura:**

"Yum, Yum, Yum this was tasty." Haru says licking his faces.

Sakura cant help but laugh "See wasn't this fun?"

"Oh yes! But I still want to know what they are doing." Haru says tone dropping.

"Oh they are just being boring, want to go swimming?" She asks still laughing.

"Hmm I actually need to water the plants, but we could play with the water," Haru says cheerfully.

"Okay!" Sakura jumps up with Haru. They leave to go to his house.

**Natsukis Dad decides he'll get home early and make dinner:**

When he gets to the house he is surprised to find the door unlocked. He thinks about calling to see who is home. He thought they decided to go to the aquarium today. He notices that the music is out and so are two plates, and that there was rinsed food containers in the sink. He opens is mouth right as he hears noises. He knows not to go check them out instead he decides to leave. "He's growing up" He mumbles to himself unhappily before exiting.

**:After Dinner At Yukis House:**

"Yuki! Yuki! What did you and Natsuki do today. Did you guys go fishing without me?" Haru asks during a commercial.

"No we just walked around and stuff." Yuki responds already drifting off.

"Did you guys go swimming. You did came home and took a shower and you seem really tired." Haru asks 'cause he feels left out.

"No, we didn't," Yuki responds as images of the day start to go by.

"Oh well what did you do?" Haru ask inching closer to Yuki.

"Walk." Yuki responds deep in thought.

"But you had to do something else." Haru gets even closer so he's right next to Yuki.

"Well we also had lunch." Yuki responds starting to blush.

"That's not it you are hiding something." Haru now decides to climb onto Yuki.

"GRR FINE WE DID OTHER THINGS!" Yuki says trying to squirm free.

"WHAT!" Haru roughly lays on top Yuki prompt up on his elbows.

"OW! Things okay you wouldn't understand." Yuki says tears nagging at his eyes.

"You could explain." Haru starts to pout and sits up.

"No I cant now move." Yuki trys to lift Haru up but he'd drop him so he decides not to.

"Not until you tell me!" Haru bounces.

Yuki groans "Grr what does it matter." He gets mad enough to just get up not to care if Haru falls. He doesn't fall onto the floor just the couch. Haru storms into his room and locks the door. "I will apologize tomorrow but I'm not telling him." He whispers before falling asleep.

**:Natsukis House After Dinner:**

"Sakuras asleep I'm going to go to bed to." Natsuki says to his dad, when he comes into the kitchen for a drink.

"Come here I want to talk to you about something," Natsuki doesn't really want to go over but he is too tired to argue so he does.

"Yeah?" He asks sitting down in a chair across from his dad.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right. But this time I need to. I came home early today to make you and Sakura dinner. And…"

Natsuki cuts him off. "I made dinner tonight."

"Yeah that's because I left 'cause I heard your activities. You had a date last week how long have you guys been dating?"

"A while now. I'm going to bed." Natsuki gets up to leave.

"What's her name." Natsuki turns around.

"Stop talking to me and keep porn off the T.V your lucky it was me who ran into it not Sakura." He then storms off to his room. He doesn't go to sleep because he cant think of a way to avoid that question. He cant just say I don't have a girlfriend. But my boyfriends name is Yuki, you know the cute red head who lives with the alien and his grandma. Well maybe he could but he doesn't think it will go by to well. Actually his dad might laugh. What if the captain found out though. For now Sakura is the only one who is aloud to know.

**Authors Note: **Well thank you for reading I thought about having something different but my friend and I decided to go with this route. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for combining it. It was just getting on my nerves with the first chapter having 300 something words.


	2. Some Nights

**Yuki**

Yuki was in his bed thinking over the day. It was the first day he had seen Haru in six months. When he saw him he felt so happy, ecstatic even. They took Urara fishing and Akira showed up too. It was like they were happy fishing team again. He got the job of teaching Urara to fish, he wasn't terrible but he wasn't exactly good. He felt really happy to fish with people again, but he couldn't help feel a little lonely with Natsuki not being there.

He was really happy that Natsuki got to be living his dream. In a way he felt really proud because his boyfriend was living out his dream in America. Even though he was proud his loneliness would overcome him and he couldn't help but start crying. He felt this way right now, he was trying not to because he was a bit fearful of Haru bursting into his room.

Haru started living with them a long with Koko and Urara. They don't take up much space and they are all nice. Urara is amazingly nice for how much trouble he caused, but Yuki doesn't think anyone's really mad at him for it. He just has that type of personality.

Even though Haru is back the gap is still there. Why did they leave?

**Haru**

Haru was in the living room talking to Keito. Yuki had gone his room pretty quickly after dinner. "Hey Keito does Yuki not like me anymore?"

Keito doesn't seem very shocked by this question. "No he misses everyone a lot. When Natsuki left he started feeling lonely. He is very happy you are back, I'm sure he will show you tomorrow, just it probably reminded him that Natsuki isn't here right now. He wants everyone to fish together, and now your back. He loves you very much so don't worry."

Haru was contemplating what Keito was saying. " Was Yuki upset when I left?"

Keito smiled "Yes he was Natsuki helped him get distracted from being sad. He told Yuki that you would want him to be happy and enjoying himself then being sad that your gone."

Haru cheered up a bit and jumped up "Oh yes I want Yuki to be happy always! Thank you I will let him be tonight and play with him tomorrow."

"Yes and you guys will have lot of fun."

**Yuki **

Yuki was drifting into sleep, not because he was tired but because he was in such deep thought. He was thinking of Natsuki, specifically their first date. It wasn't extraordinary they just went to ice cream, though Yuki did discover that Natsuki loved ice cream. He made Yuki get a large even though he could only eat a small, then when Yuki gave up not even half way threw, he downed it with his. They accidentally kissed on their first date. It wasn't incredible, or long, or anything, but it was still very special to Yuki.

A person walking by Natsuki patted him on the back roughly and he tumbled into Yuki. The guy didn't even notice. Apparently he was one of his dads fishing friends or something. Yuki starteded to smile at all the memories of Natsuki flooded into him. His smile, all their embarrassing moments, when Ayumi found them making out behind the store. Every memory was different and beautiful. Yuki then realized even from his efforts he was still silently crying.

He could feel the warm water go down his cheeks in different patterns. He didn't try to wipe them off or stop, instead he just laid there relaxing a bit. After a few moments he was sent out of his thoughts from his phone ringing. After paying a bit of attention he realized it was Natsukis ring, after finding that out he hurriedly answered the call.

"Hello." He answered the phone forgetting his voice would be harsh from crying.

"_**Hey angel. Have you been crying? Is something wrong?" **_Natsuki sounded like he just fell out of a chair.

"Well I have been but it doesn't matter. You know its like 2 am right now, right?" He cleared his throat trying to get rid of the tear stained voice. He was happy right now we didn't expect Natsuki to call 'til morning.

"_**Would you like me to hang up? I just didn't want to wait 'til nighttime to call you, besides its only 4 pm here so I'm pretty awake. But why were you crying?" **_

"No please don't hang up! I wish I had more energy I forgot how much energy Haru takes up. And I was just missing you is all."

"_**Haru's back? Well that's good I guess." **_Natsuki stopped talking for a bit , and Yuki felt like he had more to say so he didn't start talking.**_ "Did Urara come to? I'm assuming Koko is a given."_**

"Yeah he came with them. He is a lot nicer than we thought he'd be." Yuki couldn't help but smile now, it was so big it put the joker to shame. "But when we took him fishing he kept cheating."

"_**So you guys found someone to replace me? Has Akira showed up again?"**_ He rambled some incomprehensible sentences angrily.

Yuki was a bit taken back at how angry Natsuki had become within the short amount of time. "No no no you are a much better fisher. He caught a fish but only because he forced it to come to him. Akira showed up today too, I kind of made me miss you more. Even after a few months I'm still used to you being there, like your shadow is forever by my side. The shadow even has your smell in the wind."

"_**I know what you mean. Your forever by my side too. I haven't not caught any fish I have hooked since I got here. That includes Black Bass. I should be able to be Pro there too." **_Natsuki was calm again, even calmer then before.

"Thats great that means you can um return to me." Yuki was blushing from his statement.

"_**Why don't you come here instead, you can speak English."**_ Natsuki was more teasing Yuki now.

"But your families here and so is mine, and now Harus back. We're so close to being a full group again."

"_**I know I'd go back, though it would be fun if you came here. I have a plane ticket already bought, that's the real reason I called you right now. I'll be there for yours and Sakuras birthday. Then we can all go fish."**_

"That's about a whole month at least. Don't you have a job?"

"_**Yeah but I do get vacation time, as in a lot of it. I only came here to sort out my stuff, escape."**_

"Hey Natsuki I love you, more then you might think."

"_**Highly doubt it I love you too, so if your half of my love then it's already a lot."**_

**Haru**

Haru could hear Yuki talking on the phone, he sounded really happy. He went up to the room talk to Yuki. He could hear him going on about love to Natsuki, but what is love really? He has heard of it before and people have explained it but he doesn't fully understand it. There are very many types. He decides the best person to ask is Keito, she will explain it well. He couldn't ask Koko or Urara not only are they asleep but they are worse at this kind of stuff then him.

"Good night Yuki I think I love you too." He whispers before departing to his room to wait 'til morning for Keito.

**Authors Note:I've been having writers block and still kind of do, so sorry if this sucks. Also sorry if they're a bit OOC. Also I'm moving my other story over here cause it was supposed to be here but I was tired and was being stupid. But ' once I get around to it.**


	3. Odd Fish AKA Okay Then

**Notice: **This is the same as _Okay Then _just now its in the correct place. I was pretty much sleep posting.

It was early morning and Yuki was doing the dishes. Haru and him were already late to join the others for fishing. Today was the day when they decided to have the dumb competition to see who would get there last, everyone knew it would be him and Haru. Akira didn't have a life and Natsuki actually Natsuki slept in so there might be a chance. "Yuki, Yuki I don't feel good. My tummy is all rumbally and I feel really tired. "

"How long have you felt like this?" Yuki finishes the last dish and goes into the living room. Haru is there holding his stomach.

"Well my stomach didn't start hurting 'til after breakfast." Haru looked up at Yuki with a precious look.

"Well do you think you ate too much?" He goes and sits next to Haru.

"I don't know I ate as much I normally do." Yuki checks to see if Haru has a temperature. When he puts his forehead to Haru he ends up blushing.

"Wow you definitely have a fever lets not go fishing today okay."

"But then everyone will be disappointed and I'm sorry."

"Why everyone gets sick?" As he says this his phone begins to ring, it was Natsuki.

"**Where are you guys? I got here late, I was almost sure I'd loose.**

"Sorry but we cant come today. Haru got sick so I don't think it's good for him to go, and I don't want to leave him here alone." Yuki was holding Haru with his right arm patting his side in a comforting manner, or what he hoped to be comforting, then holding the phone with his left hand.

"**No it's okay maybe we will stop by later to check on him." **Yuki could hear Akira steal the phone after Narsuki told him Haru was sick.

"**We will be there right away. We don't need to go fishing it's fine. We need to make sure Haru is okay." **Then Akira hung up. Yuki was amazed he knew Akira and Haru were friends but not that much. Haru always got scared when he came near him.

"Well lets get you a bath." He helped Haru up and they headed to Harus room. "Put on a bathing suit we will probably end up in the bathroom so.. I going to yeah." Yuki just fled the room because Haru in a really adorable dazzed state started stripping in front of him. He started the bath then headed down stairs. When he got down he heard knocking at the front door. When he got there, there was an out of breath Akira and Natsuki there.

Akira came busting in, "is he okay? Where is he?" Akira seemed unusually worried, Natsuki and Yuki looked at him wide eyed.

"He should be in the bath. I guess I should make sure he got there. Its might be food poisoning." Yuki pointed to where the bath was.

"What have you guys been eating? Would you be sick to?" Natsuki said with a hint of worrisome in his voice, he came over and put his hand to Yukis forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"No I feel fine. We havn't been eating anything out of the ordinary, I guess a bit more fish than normal." Yuki was blushing from Natsuki being so close. He decided to go and make sure Haru made it to the bath okay.

"Yo Akira why are you so worried? Its really common for people to get sick." Natsuki sounded... kind of jealous when he asked that.

"Yes people, but we don't know what will happen since Haru isn't human he is an alien. He has never gotten sick since he has been here. He might also get scared."

"Oh I didn't even think of that." Yuki looks sad and worried too. They get to the bathroom and Haru is there in the bath underwater. When they enter he pops out of the water.

"Are you all right?" Akira rushes to Haru and puts his hand on Harus cheek, Haru leans into it.

"I'm fine. I probably shouldn't eat fish for every meal." Haru gives a smile but everything about him right now seems so unenergetic and non Haruish. "But I have Yuki and you to take care of me." Natsuki fake coughs. " Oh Natsuki too." Haru gives a slight chuckle.

"Its crowed in here. Yuki do you need anything?"Natsuki starts to leave but Yuki grabs his hand.

"Akira you got him I'm going to go finish doing some chores."

"Of coarse I do." His hand never left Harus face and Haru seemed relaxed on it. Yuki couldn't help but feel a little mad that someone else was touching his little Harus face. Natsuki and him left closing the door behind them, then made there way down stairs.

"What chores do you need to get done?" Natsuki asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh well I guess I could go check on the laundry. I just felt like you weren't liking being in there so I decided to leave too."

"Sorry it's just... Well its just that I feel annoyed Akira making a fuss. I feel annoyed because you are too." Natsuki looks at the ground embarrassed.

Yuki starts to get mad but then he realizes he understands. "I guess I understand. I was getting annoyed by Akira touching Haru, and then whenever you complement Akira on something or you are near him it makes me kind of sad." Yuki looks embarrassed but hes gotten better at not freaking out and drowning.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki lifts Yukis chin up and kisses him. "I was rather jealous back there. I have no reason to be its what I get for liking you both."

Yuki touches his lips and smiles, but the smile disappears quickly. "Um who, who do you like more."

"I don't know. Sometimes Akira, other times you. I know I get the most jealous around you." Natsuki hugs Yuki. "What about you?"

Yuki nozzles into the hug. "I thought you but I always feel warm inside around Haru, and I get mad at people for touching him. I don't know."

"I'm ready to go back up." Natsuki declares and french kisses Yuki, then they go back to the bath room. When they get there they find Haru and Akira making out, they become pissed from this.

"How could you Akira I thought you liked me! Me! Everything and god dammit!" Natsuki wasn't about to lower his volume.

Yuki just fell to the floor crying, he didn't know what to say. He was really sad to find Haru kissing someone else, but him and Natsuki were just kissing, not as intense and all but there wasn't much to stand on for him.

Akira got up and started yelling too. "Like you can say anything Natsuki! You're always staring at him, it's like you're undressing him in your mind!" Akira is pointing at Yuki and Natsuki is blushing from the last comment.

"It's different. You said his name once! I've never done that." Tears started going down Natsukis face. "Never have I done that."

Akira looks sad but doesn't ease up. "You almost did! Besides its.. FINE! LIKE I CARE!"

Haru is looking back and forth from everyone, he was confused. "Lets go to the living room we all need to talk. We need to be happy not sad." He declares and heads out. Everyone goes too. Yuki and Natsuki are still crying but Akira seemed to calm down a little. "Now Natsuki how do you feel around Akira."

"I feel... I feel um well you know." Natsuki is blushing like crazy and shuffling.

"He feels horny and enjoys it." Akira says completely strait face. Natsuki freaks out when he says this and starts crying more.

"What about when your around Yuki how do you feel?" Haru has taken good control over the situation and seems to be the only level headed one there.

"Passionate, in love, I don't know really happy." Natsuki stops violently crying and now there is just tears going down his face.

"Okay and Akira how do you feel around me?" Haru asks with fear showing in his eyes.

"Everything Natsuki feels around Yuki and I." Haru looks slightly pleased.

"What about when your around Natsuki?"

"Relieved." Akira answers. Natsuki just looks incredibly pained.

"Well um Yuki?" Haru is blushing now.

"Around you I feel protective and I don't know how to describe it. And around Natsuki I feel loved and protected, and happy, but I still don't know the right words. What about you Haru?"

"Warm and bubbly towards everyone. Except Natsuki, and Tapioca... I feel a bit endangered than." Haru shuffles around a bit. "I think I'm warmest around Akira and more bubbly around you, Yuki. I really like your hair, and I really like Akira." Suddenly the captain bust threw the door.

"Honey I'm home! And Akira I choose you!" Ayumi points at Akira then passes out. They all stare at him until Akira brings him over to the couches, then they continue.

"So who do we like more? I feel like Natsuki and Yuki like each other the most, and Akira likes me the most. But I don't really know." Haru says.

"My guess is you like Akira the most. Warm isn't something you feel towards everyone but bubbly is just in your nature." Natsuki says and pulls still crying Yuki into him.

"Then its settled. By the way Haru when did you start to feel better?" Akira moves to Haru Dropping the Captain onto the floor.

"I wasn't really sick. I just knew things needed to be worked out. My stomach hurt from thinking so much, so did my heart and brain, and also I thought of something at breakfast with Yuki. Does eating fish make me a cannibal? And so I got sick to my stomach. Then I was tired because I was up thinking about it."

"But you had a fever!" Yuki looks shocked.

"Yeah isn't it fun putting your face on the T.V Its so warm and colorful." Then they hear knocking at the door. When they get there they find Misaki.

"Um is the captain here? I chased him around town but I lost track of him. We decided to have a competition at fishing with partners and he just ran off." Everyone looks at each other and starts to laugh.

"That's what he meant oh that's really funny." Natsuki says between fits of laughter. "Yeah he showed up here a few minutes ago saying Akira I choose you then he passed out." She just smiled and laughed.

"Okay well I'm taking him and Akira aparently."

"I want to go to!"

"Okay Haru. Natsuki, Yuki you guys want to go to?" Misaki asks as Akira picks up the unconscious Captain and heads for the door.

"No we are going to stay here." Natsuki replys. A couple minutes after the car leaves Natsuki pushes Yuki into a wall and starts making out with him. They barley part for the rest of the day.

When Haru comes back he somehow forgets everything from that day. The next morning he tells Yuki he had a confusing dream and that he had a lot of fun fishing with Natsuki, Akira, and him. Yuki doesn't tell him that Natsuki and him didn't go fishing the day before, or that the dream was real. He decided to keep it a secret. When they see captain, Misaki, and Akira he finds out that they all don't know what went down either.

**Authers Note: **Okay I have been reading some kink memes and this is me trying to answer some of them. Also I was wondering what would happen if all the shippings came together and the same time. I expected something different.


	4. Leaves in the Wind

Yuki was woke up early today, he normally doesn't wake up until noon on his days off, but today was special. Today was the first time he was going to hang out with anyone, though he hoped they meant it was a date. He was thinking about how Natsuki had asked him.

It was almost sunset and they were picking up their gear. "Yuki?" Yuki turned toward Natsuki, who was blushing. "Yuki you're new to Enoshima so you don't really know much about it. Right? So I was wondering if you would like to have lunch and for me to show you around?" Natsuki seemed flustered, he was stuttering and looking every direction but Yukis.

Yuki. Knew his response was yes, but his crush was fumbling around and making him nervous. He could only nod his head in response. He was making his face that he hated so much, drowning in his own fears.

"Really! Saturday at 12 meet me at my shop" then Natsuki picked up his fishing gear and ran screaming away. Yuki was still wondering why he was screaming maybe he could ask him in a bit.

Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts by Haru saying he was going to go take a bath because he was too dry. Yuki looked at the clock for at least the twentieth time today. 11:36 it would only take a few minutes to walk over there. He decided he would be early, and take the opportunity of Haru not following him.

As he was slipping his shoes on Keito saw him. "Are you going out?"

He was a bit surprised to hear her, he forgot to tell her that he was going out with Natsuki today. "Yeah. A friend from school is going to show me around town."

"Haru isn't coming?"

"Well he didn't invite Haru." Yuki replied starting to get a bit jittery.

"Okay you have fun." Keito replied smiling and waving to Yuki until the door shut.

When Yuki went inside the shop it was Sakura who greeted him, and told him to go on up to Natskis room. As he was felt like running out, and saying he got sick before it would be too late. Him being sick wouldn't be too big of a lie, he did feel nauseous because of his nerves. When he reached the top he saw Natsuki in his kitchen in only a shirt and boxer briefs.

"Oh wow hey Yuki you're a bit early." Natsuki was surprised to see Yuki, he hadn't forgot he was coming. How could he when it was the biggest never ending thought he had since he asked him a few days ago. " I'm gonna go put on some pants then we can leave." He headed to his room before Yuki would notice him blushing.

Yukis could barely hear anything but the beating of his heart. He was taking deep breaths, to try and calm himself down, when Natsuki came out of his room.

"If you'd like we can eat here or at a shrine. There are also a lot of caves. They're open to the public now so they're easy to get to. Or we could take Ayumis boat out I know how to drive." Natsuki was extremely nervous he didn't know what he was even saying. Does Yuki even know the legend of the goddess and dragon.

"I actually did some research on my phone about Enoshima before I came here. Haru also has dragged me around so much I know the stuff that's around. We could go to the Samuel Cocking Garden." He had been there but Haru was also bouncing and dancing so much he hadn't paid attention.

"Sure anything you want. Let's eat on the way there." Natsuki hoped Yuki hadn't ate before he got to his house, because then he would just be shoving food down his throat. Because Natsuki gets up late he had missed breakfast again, so he was hungry.

"Did you sleep past breakfast? I can eat anywhere really." Yuki gave a slight smile. He really wouldn't mind eating out a few restaurants at the moment, maybe then his stomach would stop performing.

"Okay I packed our lunch already." Natsuki made his way to the fridge and pulled out 2 containers and stuck them into a backpack along with his wallet. He then slipped on his shoes and started going down stairs. Once at the door he told Sakura he'd be back in a couple hour then left with Yuki down the street.

Yuki was surprised at how good the food tasty, he felt kind of bad he couldn't sit down and enjoy it. "You made this Natsuki? Its really good." He didn't really want to talk he was pretty concentrated on the food in his hand.

Natsuki almost choked when Yuki complimented his cooking. He knew his food was edible, and that Sakura liked it, but Yuki complimenting him sent excited swarms of butterflies into his body."Yeah."

Yuki scarfed down his food before they got there, Natsuki had to sit and finish his. When they went up to pay, Yuki started to get nervous. Before he pulled out his demon face Natsuki had payed and was pulling him inside. "Oh you payed. I could have."

"Why shouldn't I pay." Natsuki was a bit surprised that Yuki thought he wouldn't pay. He had asked him to go out. "Where do you want to go first?" Natsuki had been here many times, it was one of Sakuras favorite places to go.

"I don't know. What's your favorite exhibit here?" Yuki's was in the back, he figured Natsukis would be on the way.

"Mine is further away. I'll take you there." Natsuki then went to his favorite path. This path always changed and wasn't completely the same each time. Natsuki was someone who like gardens more then zoos. Sure the animals would do different things but they were always relatively the same.

"I like how for the different seasons there are different flowers. Even in winter you can find life in plants. They adapt and become more interesting." Yuki was paying close attention to how the life revolved on the Camellia trees fascinated by how everything came together as a team building life.

"Yeah." It was a lame response he knew but he couldn't think of something else to say. Yuki had said almost exactly what he was think.

"Change is interesting. Without it we would all become bored. Even the slightest change is good. Not all change is good but at least it's different." Yuki was more mindlessly babbling to himself then to Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki is that you? Your hair sure has gotten long." Natsuki saw one of his fathers fishing friend walking over with his wife. He decided it was too late to walk on and pretend he didn't hear him.

Yuki could feel natsuki get stiff from the mans voice. He could see a taller man walking over to them with graying hair and what he guessed was his wife by his side. He decided he would just try and hide behind Natsuki.

When they got closer Natsuki realized that it was Sigure and Risa. They hadn't been around much in two years. They used to come around a lot when he was younger. "You here with a friend from school?" Natsuki just nodded "Well okay bye, tell your dad I said hey." Natsuki nodded and turned around so that he was facing Yuki.

When Natsuki turned around his friends pushed him and he fell. Of course Yuki would help but in the fall their lips had become touching. It was only for a second but it still made Yuki happy. Especially since it was the only time they would ever be close like that.

Natsuki felt stupid, ridiculous. How could he let himself fall so was terrified that Yuki would hate him now. When Yuki continued walking he followed ignoring the slightly faster pace.

It had been a almost an hour since Natsuki had _kissed_ Yuki. They hadn't spoken since then. "Uh Yuki you know I asked you out not as friends, but as a date?" His heart pounded as he said it, wish, pray, that Yuki knew that and liked him too.

"No." Yuki could barely breath. His crush liked him. He had asked him out. He felt light headed as he neared the last exhibit.

"I'm sorry you don't have to go out with me if you don't want. I don't really care. if we could still be friends that would be fine. I was-" Natsuki was pulled into a hug from Yuki. He felt like an idiot for many reasons at the moment but for now he just enjoyed the hug.

"I was hoping you meant this as a date, so there's nothing to be sorry about." Yuki rested into Natsuki a bit glade the gardens was almost empty. "But why were you screaming?"

It took a minute before Natsuki realized what Yuki was talking about. "I was really happy you said yes."

**Authors Note: **Sorry if its completely terrible I did almost all of it on my phone, and I lost my glasses and my computer doesn't allow for me to comfortably sit 3 inches from the screen. Please review it really would help. Thank You.


	5. Ringing Bells in the Distance

It was the day when Natsuki was coming home from America. Yukis heart and mind was racing. _1 more hour 'til I see him again. Just 1 more hour. _Yuki was going with Natsukis family to greet him, then he was going to go home, ignore his jet lag and go fishing with them on Ayumis boat.

"Yuki it's time to leave!" Yuki jumped out of his bed grabbing his phone, he jammed it into his pocket on the way to the door. His mind was gone, he wanted to kiss him so badly. _Can't do that, no one can know yet._

When they got there they were a bit early, but they only waited a bit. When he saw him he felt like crying. _His hair is back. He is back. Back to me. _Natsuki greeted everyone Sakura first, Yuki last. When he got to Yuki he took him into a tight loving hug.

"Yuki." Natsuki broke, he started crying leaning his head into Yuki shoulder. "I love you. So. So. Much." Natsuki choked out.

Yuki started crying on the word love. "Me too. I." He stopped overwhelmed with tears. "I love you." They stayed there for a minute or so. Once they broke apart they wiped their eyes and walked out with Natsukis family, and Haru.

"Hey Yuki come back to my house then head fishing with my family?" Natsuki asked as they were about to part. When he said it his family gave him a look and Haru made a slight pout, but they didn't say anything.

Yuki smiled, "I would like that." So Yuki road with them back in the car, Natsuki sat in the back between Sakura and Yuki, choosing to let himself squish into Yuki.

When they got to Natsukis house Yuki went with Natsuki to his room to put up his luggage. Natsuki shut the door, flung his stuff onto his bed, then took Yukis lips in his own. They started slowly and delicately, soon turning to fierce and passionate. They broke apart slightly out of breath. "Hi." Natsuki said quietly running his hand down Yukis face, then flicked Yukis bottom lip with his thumb before crashing their lips together again.

They broke apart leaning their foreheads against each other. "We should get down." Yuki said after catching his breath.

"Most likely." They fixed each others hair, not that it was that combed to begin with, then headed back down stairs. When they got down they received the one eyebrow down face, except Sakura who smiled and gave Natsuki a thumbs up. "Hey so is everyone ready to go?" Natsuki smiled slightly embarrassed.

"We were just waiting for you two." Natsukis father answered and headed out of the house. They spent the day playing games and making challenges. Natsuki and Yuki caught the most fish, but everyone caught something. Natsuki had obviously improved to a greater level. Yuki and Natsuki were also caught kissing, but it was Sakura she just told them they should probably wait.

When Natsuki got home with his family he had dinner with them and talked about America. As Sakura was about to head to bed Natsuki said he was goning to go over to Yukis house. His dad told him he should spend more time with his family, but he was alloud to go with the help of Sakura and Marikos help he let him go.

Yuki opened the door to his home with a wide grin on his face. "Koko got Urara and Haru to stay at their ship for the night for me." Yuki let Natsuki in closing the door delicately. Natsuki knew Keito moved with her job and let Yuki stay in Enoshima."Want to go to my room or stay in the living room."

"Your room. Please" Natsuki laughed lightly and followed Yuki out of his small living room into his room. Yuki went to the T.V and popped in a movie. They sat on his bed giving mild attention to the movie, this lasted about a minute to 30 seconds until they turned towards each other. After that the movie was merely another noise filling the small room.

When Natsuki got home the sun was starting to go up. He entered the living room to find a half awake angry dad, that he missed and almost just walked up stairs. "Why are you returning so late." He was startled by the voice behind him. He turned around so that he was facing his father.

"I fell asleep during the movie." Natsuki wasn't lying, he had fallen asleep, just after the movie.

"Doesn't jet lag put you at being wide awake than and falling asleep now?" His father stood up, started tapping his foot and gave Natsuki a stern look.

"Unless you don't sleep for the duration of travel, then go fishing right after." Natsuki was becoming annoyed. He didn't have to check in with anyone when he was in America.

"Why did you go to his house if you were already tired then?" He stopped taping and began to pace.

"Because I missed him. I also figured I wouldn't fall asleep, and if I did it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Natsuki was gripping the banister trying not to let his anger brake.

"Oh I figure you would miss him. It wouldn't be an issue if he was just a friend." He stopped pacing and gave Natsuki a furious look.

Natsuki didn't respond. He just looked at his dad wide eyed. His heart had dropped to his stomach and he was trying to decide which emotion he felt was most embarrassing. He stormed into his kitchen to find a drink. He didn't really need a drink he just wanted to preoccupy his mind with something else. His father followed him into the kitchen.

"How long have you two been dating?" Natsuki didn't respond he just went to the fridge.

He took out a honey and basil seed drink and went back to his conversation. "Almost a year." He took another sip, not looking at his dads eyes but more at the wall behind him.

The man took a deep breath before responding. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Just because I didn't tell anyone doesn't mean no one knew." Taking another sip he set it on the counter behind him, and leaned his weight into his hands.

"Who knew then." He was calming down but was obviously still unnerved.

"Sakura." He paused realizing she was the only one that he talked to about it. "Ayumi, Misaki, and Akira probably knew too. Koko."

"Did you tell them or did they just magically know." His dad scratched his head like he normally does when something is bothering him.

"Sakura just knew, and has seen us kiss before. Ayumi saw us kiss and probably told Misaki. Akira well he spied on Haru so he knew what was up with Yuki as well, he might have also seen us kiss. Koko I believe asked Yuki about it and Yuki told her." Natsuki slide down to the floor, grabbing his drink.

"You guys kiss, are you intimate?" He decides to stop standing and sits in a chair that he pulls out from the table by his hip.

Natsuki doesn't respond, simply takes another sip of his drink and stares blankly.

"God damnit Natsuki! How long?" He slammed his hand into the table getting more mad than before.

Natsuki takes another sip then answers. "Not sure. A while." He takes another sip and realizes he's almost finished with his drink.

"Not sure, a while. Really Natsuki!" He is breathing heavy but it shakes. "Wait were you guys, when I came back early. Then tried to give you the talk but you said you didn't have a girlfriend?

Natsuki stopped and had to think on what his dad was talking about. After a moment it registered he was talking about their date from the aquarium. He gave a slight nod and took another sip.

"You said you weren't dating anyone." He was a bit shocked and staring at Natsuki with a open mouth.

"No you asked if I had a girlfriend, and I answered truthfully. I did not have a girlfriend." Natsuki took the last sip of his drink, shook it then placed it on the floor next to him looking slightly disappointed.

"Ugh. Do you plan to marry him?" He was rubbing his temples.

"Yeah. Once I have the courage to ask." He picked up his can and decided to crush it.

"You guys are still really young. Just remember that." After hearing no response from Natsuki he stood up and headed to bed.

Natsuki just sat there trying to take in what had just happened. _He knows. He knows everything. Yuki I failed. _Not knowing what else to do Natsuki just started crying. He didn't stop even after the small arms wrapped around him and gave comforting words. He stopped after he felt like there wasn't anything left to cry. His eyes and were heavy. His throat felt sore lift there was a ball stuck in there, that needed surgery to take out.

"Are you going to give him a ring, or something." After hearing the quiet voice he looked up to see Sakura holding him.

"I'm going to give him a watch and something I make." Natsuki answers sitting up and hugging Sakura back. "I need your help to make it though. I have materials and all."

"Sure want to do it now or sleep." She smiles lightly trying to still be as comforting as possible.

"Can I show you what I want then go to bed?"

"Of coarse." She replies giving a slight nudge with her head.

"Okay it's in my room." Sakura gets up then helps him get up. He is wobbally from sitting on the floor for so long, but quickly makes it to his room. "I want to make him something out of the fishing string I cut every time I missed him or caught a black bass, or when I thought of how much I loved him while fishing." He pulls out a large freezer bag filled with fishing line. "I have another one too."

"Um wow you guys are adorable. I don't think I can tell you how to use everything. Maybe a bag. Like a really big bag. Hat, sweater maybe, but no jewelry can use everything." She was staring wide eyed at the hard, stuffed plastic bag. "How did you manage to close it?" the last statement was more to herself.

"What ever you think he'll like the most that looks good. I cut about 6 inches every time. I broke a few bags then learned the trick at how to close it." He gave a loving smile.

"He'll like anything you give him." She mumbles "wallet could work too," quietly to herself.

"Do you think he will say no? Oh what if he hates me." He starts acting like an idiotic girl.

Sakura walks over to him and puts her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you feeling alright 'cause you're acting slightly ridiculous. Anybody who says no would be insane. When I get older I want my boyfriend to make me something out of his 9 kilograms of fishing line he cut for every time he thought of me while fishing."

"Don't be silly if anything it's 4 not 9." He is blushing madly.

"Whatever the point is he loves you, just like you love him. Lets get to this after some sleep." She turns to leave but Natsuki grabs her shoulder.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." He says shyly.

"Of course." She crawls into bed with him. "You know he really does love you. We talked about you often while you were gone."

"Wait really? I still hope you are right. I still want to to live in America. He just got Haru back."

"Yes but Haru can go too, maybe make him get a house. He will say yes trust me. Now go to sleep."

**Authors Note: **Yeah so the Thursday update thing is because of reasons that I hope people will notice, but it's not too strict so its around Thursday. I will probably get better but oh well. P.S Natsuki took a shower before leaving Yukis house.


	6. Vous faire parle du français?

Yuki had been fishing after school for 4 weeks now. Haru had learned pretty quickly that Yuki could speak french. This wouldn't bother Yuki if Haru didn't beg him to teach him, he really didn't want him pestering him in more than one had learned that Yuki started stuttering it if he got mad enough, and sang it to himself to be calm.

Right now Yuki was dealing with some person from class he didn't even know. "Make the face! You look so stupid. Are you stupid?" Its not like Yuki hasn't been bullied before. At least this one was only being verbal.

Every insult they throw Yuki could ignore. Any punches they throw he could ignore. _As long as its me its fine. No one even me cares about me. _He had grown used to it. He had only retaliated once. _If I don't think they won't see. See anything besides me._

"You are so stupid. You live with such an old hag no wonder you're so stupid." _I am fine when you are going after me, but my Grandma is another story. _He looked up at the person with hate in his eyes. "Oh so that old bitch is what you respond to. She raised such slime as you." _Thats it. Die!_

Yuki looked at the guy then punched him square in the jaw. "Ne penses même pas à parler mal d'elle. Elle est la personne la plus incroyable qu'il soit. (Don't you ever talk about her badly. She is the most incredible person ever.)" He stared angrily at the boy who had just been insulting the greatest person in Yukis life.

"Oh wow that wasn't that bad of a punch. What do you think your stupid Grammy will say to that? Does she even care enough about you to know?" He threw a punch at Yuki hitting him in the stomach.

"Ma Grand-Mère se soucie de tout le monde ! Même de quelqu'un comme moi ! (My Grandma cares about everyone! Even someone like me!)" Yuki didn't curl to the strong punch to the stomach, he didn't even react to the pain. He stood tall and hit the taller boy in the nose than the stomach. "Elle se soucierait même d'une misérable petite merde comme toi ! (She would even care about a miserable piece of shit like you!)_" _Yuki kicked him in the leg.

"You are a little cunt just like your fucking Grandma." Before either could attack again there was a voice from behind them.

"Yuki calm down. Daikiko shut your mouth." Yuki turned around to see Natsuki walking towards them. His heart fluttered like it always does at the sight of him.

"Yeah Yuki calm down. You don't want your heartless Grammy to be mad at you." Yuki formed his hand into a fist to hit Daikiko, but Natsuki grabbed it tenderly.

"Now Yuki I don't want you to get hurt." Yuki relaxed to hearing Natukis Voice.

"Yeah Yu-" Before he could make another snide comment Natsuki hit him three times in the head.

"That should make him shut up." Natsuki looked down at the unconscious boy on the floor. "Come on Yuki I'll walk you home. Did he hurt you?" Natsuki smiled down at Yuki.

"Et bien il m'a frappé l'estomac mais j'étais si furieux que ça ne m'a pas affecté. Il disait juste des choses grossières à propos de ma Grand-Mère.(_Well he had hit me in the stomach but I was so angry I didn't really care. He was just saying rude things about my_ Grandma.)"

"You know that french is pretty hot but I don't know what you're saying." Yuki blushed at the compliment.

Yuki cleared his throat before answering."He hit me in the stomach but it didn't hurt." Natsuki turned around and kicked the kid in the stomach then turned around back to Yuki. "Um. He just got me mad from saying rude things about my Grandmother."

"Okay. He was an ass. If he ever bothers you again tell me." Natsuki reached down and took Yukis hand in his own. "Do you have everything for home?"

"Yeah I do." Yuki responded to the hand and squeezed back, smiling to himself that Natsuki had asked him out. Yuki started softly singing to himself as they began to walk.

It wasn't until way threw the walk that Natsuki realized Yuki was singing. "Yuki will you sing a little louder?" Yuki nodded and continued singing louder. He got much louder when they turned down an ally for a short cut.

Natsuki stopped letting Yukis voice fill the air. Yuki speaking french was hot to him, but Yuki singing in french was indescribably sexy to the teen. Having enough of listening Natsuki broke. He turned toward the red head and took his mouth in his.

He started with a few short kisses. Slowly wanting more he began nipping Yukis lip, alternating between top and bottom. Yuki responded moving to match Natsukis lip movements. Natsuki touched Yukis mouth with his tongue, Yuki opened his to let Natsuki in.

They didn't have a fight for dominance. Yuki let Natsuki lead and explore his mouth. Enjoying the kiss he leaned in trying to deepen it. When they parted for air Yuki moaned slightly from the absence.

Natsuki gave a smirk and wiped off the saliva that was on the side of him mouth. He grinned as he saw Yuki wipe his mouth as well. "Come on lets get a something to eat."

"Wait." Yuki grabbed the back of Natsukis jacket, and looked at him blushing with puppy dog eyes.

Natsuki got smirked, turned around and grabbed Yukis waist having their lips meet again. They passionately kissed and held each other until they heard Yukis stomach growl. "Want to come to my place for dinner?"

"Um wouldn't I be intruding? " Yuki said looking away. _Thats right you care for me. My Grandma cares about me. Haru does too. Thank you for loving someone like me._

"Haha not at all. It would be nice to have a guest at dinner. Especially one so cute." Natsuki bent down to kiss Yukis forehead. He took Yukis hand again and began walking towards his house. Completely unaware of the people following them.

* * *

"Tapioca I think we should add more Mics in the little red head Yukis room."

"Quack.(Indeed)"

"His singing was great. we should record all of it and put it into our Ipod."

"Quack, Quack? (Should we put music that matches it behind it?)"

"Thank you for suggesting we follow him today. It was most interesting."

"Quack. Quack, Quack.(I was expecting him to say more on JF1, but finding out he was in a relationship with the black haired boy worked as well. Also finding a new artist we both like.)

"Yes who would have ever thought they would go out. Come let us gather the items needed for his room."

"Quack.(I did, they are perfect.)

"Whatever Tapioca." The pair turned in the opposite direction as the 2 teens.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Metempsychosis-chan you now have Yuki actually speaking french, lets give the kind Metempsychosis-chan a round of applause. Okay sorry this one is so short it was for a fill. I really hope people liked it. Thank you for getting this far. You know I despise having things and not posting them. I am going to stop going to places where people ask for things to be filled. I always want to fill everything. So long Tsuritama kink meme live jurnel I will only go there to say I filled the rest for my list. I finally learned how to do that stupid line thing! Also Daikiko I believe breaks down into 'Big tree child' not positive though.


	7. Long Way Up

Natsuki woke up to the smell of breakfast, and his dad telling him to get up. When he came to the table everything was made and his family was just waiting for him. "Good morning." He sat down and they began to eat. His father didn't seem mad and was happily chatting to Sakura.

His father looked at him and smiled. "So when's your next date? You guys will want to hang out as much as possible I'm sure, but you should hang out with your family too. I was just surprised that you had kept it from me for so long. Don't worry Yuki is a very nice boy and I'm happy for you two. I want to be with you so let me know you're schedule so that that can happen. " He smiled, then took another bite of his food. This was the first time in the 2 weeks he had been there that his dad had actually addressed it. He seemed to have ignored it until it settled in.

"Oh um well we had decided we could just work around whatever everyone else wanted. I am going to be here for a two more weeks so we don't have to be too rushed." Natsuki was happy his father was okay with their relationship. He was afraid he was going to make them break up.

After breakfast they decided they should get some work done on the house. They where going to convert Natsukis room into the nursery for Satsuki. Though there was still time 'til they were to be born, with Natsuki around it made it more simple. They finished moving Natsukis furniture out only keeping his bed. "Hey Natsuki lets go into to Fujiwara today and get the things we need for the room. You can bring someone else if you'd like. We'll get lunch there."

"Alright. I'm going to go call Yuki." He went up to his room and made the call. Yuki said yes and Natsuki decided that maybe now is a good time for him propose, so he brought the watch and necklace.

On the car ride there they all just talked about fish. Their best catches, the things they've learned. Yuki had a way of normally catching bigger fish than most people, he had a way of bringing them in. Natsuki hadn't lost any competition, but he had missed a few. They went to the stores with the list that Mariko had made for them. Mariko and Sakura planned the room out completely. They had decided it would be fitting for it to be an under the water room.

They loaded up the car. When they stopped for lunch Natsuki had almost proposed but had backed down right as he was about to. He had almost done it every time for the past two weeks. Every time he saw Yuki he was prepared but hadn't gotten his nerves up. 'Wait until the time is right,' he would tell himself every time. His dad had probably noticed and wanted him to get it over with, or maybe Sakura had just flat out said it. She had even tried to get him to plan a perfect date out at sea for them, not that it had worked.

They finished and headed home all excited and happy. Natsuki wasn't completely happy he had just decided he would push aside his nerves and make sure everyone else was. When they arrived back the room was painted blue and was drying. "We will set up the furniture tomorrow it's getting late. Natsuki you fine in the living room tonight?" Natsuki nodded. Natsuki was about to go help with dinner when Sakura pulled him inside her room.

"You're doing it tonight. Ayumi is going to let you borrow his boat tonight, dad already knows you're going out. Grab Yuki and go!" She guided them to the door and pushed them out. "I'm voting for you. Good luck!" she shouted before shutting the door behind the confused boys.

"Well Yuki want to go fishing? Ayumi is going to loan us his boat." Natsuki was stumbling on his words. _What if its too soon and I should just wait 'til next visit. I shouldn't propose on the phone thats tacky, that's worse than dumping. I also shouldn't trap him in the ocean if he wants to say no. _

"Yeah that sounds fun but shouldn't you gave grabbed you're fishing gear?" Yuki grabbed Natsukis hand and started walking, towards the docks.

"We aren't going fishing we're just going to take a look around. Maybe eat something. Sorry Sakura kind of shood us out of the house before I could do anything." Natsuki gave a weak smile. They were nearing the market, and were almost to the docks.

"Well let's get some drinks and go." Yuki pulled Natsuki inside of the store, not letting go of his hand.

When they were in line, behind an older couple, Natsuki had a sudden burst of courage. Reaching inside of his pocket he felt the watch, he pulled it out and went to one knee. "Yuki Sanada will you marry me?"

To Yuki it felt like every one in that store was looking at him, judging him. He felt so nervous. He knew he wanted to say yes but he knew he'd probably end up moving to America. _What about Keito, and Haru? What would they do if I just ran off. _He felt his face starting to freeze, tears rolling down his face. Before his face could change he ran out of the store. Back home to talk to someone to see if yes was the right way to go.

When Natsuki saw Yuki run out of the store he had felt like someone had just hit him with a bat repeatedly in the heart. He shouldn't have chosen such a public place, he should have known Yuki would get nervous. Instead of chasing after him Natsuki paid and left. When he walked in his family let him stay in his room for the rest of the night.

His family had seen his blood-shot eyes. His tear streaked face. They had heard the call from Ayumi saying they hadn't showed up. They knew it was best for him to be alone. Natsuki would only get annoyed if the pestered him before he was ready. They didn't even know what to say. They had thought Yuki would have said yes, but from the looks of Natsuki it was no.

**Authors Note: ** Okay I feel mean bbut I don't know what I'm doing next week and I normally do. Because I hate people who do this to me I might Update before next Thursday, but you have to beg! Muhahaha no. Maybe. I thank you for reading, putting up with my annoying notes, and boring story.


	8. Love In The Eyes of The Sun

"Neh Natsuki why do we have to go to the beach? I feel. I feel. Really uncomfortable." Yuki fused as Natsuki dragged him through the warm beach sand, to the tourist favorite beach. His partner straining to hear the last part.

Natsuki couldn't understand how Yuki could complain about his drop dead gorgeous body, with smooth skin. Honestly Yuki could be the definition of perfection. Well actually he doesn't have the best social skill. His face, ass, everything really is the definition of perfection. Hopefully not only in my eyes though.

"Uh Natsuki are you mad?" Yuki looked up to Natsuki, his gray orbs looking directly into Natsuki's warm caramel coffee ones. Natsuki snapped out of his personal rant to himself about Yuki's perfection.

"Oh" Natsuki broke out in a nervous, obviously fake, laugh. "Yeah, see I was just distracted. Yeah just distracted. Lets hurry, I want to teach you how to boogie board." Natsuki quickened his pass, slipping his hand too tightly around Yuki's thin wrist.

"Natsuki? Um why do you well, uh always become a warmer when we're out on dates? And well why won't you teach me how to surf?" Yuki was stuttering, face beet red.

"Yuki I really like you so I am trying to be warm so I don't scare you away, plus you naturally make me happy. If you surf you have to swim, and you can't swim. But with boogie boarding you don't really have to swim, and well I can just help you if needed." Natsuki had finally pulled Yuki to an opening in the sand that was were Natsuki wanted to set their stuff down.

"Hey! I can swim. Kind of." Yuki made a pouting face, pulling his arm away from Natsuki to position himself in an annoyed stature.

Natsuki burst out laughing 'til the point tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Yuki. You're. So. Cute!" Natsuki was on the floor, barely able to speak. After finally finishing his laughing fit and making their spot much more clear of people he stood up. "Yuki you're killing me. I think you should stand with your arms crossed, glaring, with your lip puffed out more often. The puffed out cheeks add more than you think as well."

"Shut up!" Yuki ripped off his shirt and started brutally slathering himself in sunscreen. He kept his kitten glare and puckered lips constant while scraping the cream into his legs.

"Yuki you know if you do that you're going to splatter it in your eye." Natsuki smiled as he leaned over to peck Yukis forehead, then went to gracefully applying the substance onto himself.

"I said shut up!" Right after he finished up a speck flew into his left eye. He grabbed his eye in shock and pain but only succeeded in putting more sunscreen into it. "Shit!" Yuki was running around in circles crying out in pain from the burning feeling in his eye.

"Told you so." Natsuki picked up a water bottle and sprinted after the Yuki who decided to go run to the ocean for help. Yuki was about to reach the very salty water when Natsuki caught up to him in a tackle. He straddled Yuki's hips pinning him down for when he began pouring water over his pained eye.

"Ow! Natsuki that's freezing!" Yuki squirmed trying to close his eyes.

"Yuki compared to saltwater dear, this water is a blessing to your poor eyes. Also it's not ice so therefore it's not freezing, it's just very cold." Natsuki gave Yuki a smirk before kissing both his eyelids, "See better now, right?"

Yuki wiped both of his eyes with his hands before looking up to face Natsuki. "Yeah. I 'm sorry I panicked." Yuki balanced his weight onto his knees to embrace Natsuki edging his head into his shoulder. "Mmn."

Natsuki squeezed Yuki tighter into his body. "You're cute. Want to go swimming now? I think we have wasted enough time burning our ass's in the sand, lets hit the water."

Before Natsuki got very far up Yuki grabbed his swim trunks lightly. "Uh, um I really can't swim. Well I just get so, well scared I just end up flailing." Natsuki turned around to look at Yuki's tear filled eyes.

"Well then we just have to have so much fun you won't get nervous, right?" Natsuki gave Yuki a reassuring smile before offering him a hand up. "It will be fun trust me."

"That's what Haru had said and I think he made it worse. We won't go too deep will we? I can do it. Yeah. Maybe." They laced their fingers together as they headed back to their little set up. There was a blue and green towel, a cooler, a dark blue ocean decorated boogie board and a sunscreen bottle on its side with the lotion spilling out. They also had their white and black crocs laid neatly side by side in front of the small tower of towels.

Natsuki's mood turned sour for a moment before he turned to face Yuki abruptly. "Haru is an idiot. And that's that. He probably thought everyone could just swim because apparently his alien species is the water type, or some shit. He is so dumb he'd grab onto your neck and almost force you to drowned. Gah just don't talk about him on one of our dates. He just makes things awkward and worse."

Yuki returned to his pout stature from before. "Why do you hate him! He is nice and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have ever talked! Just because he did do that, doesn't mean he didn't have good intentions in his heart. You are the one who his dumb!" Yuki began hitting Natsuki in his chest. "You are! Why can't you ever be nice to anyone."

Yuki's desperate swings didn't hurt Natsuki in the least; what hurt Natsuki was the words coming from him. "Why do you have to defend him! I don't like you being around him so much. He doesn't understand boundaries, so how would he know not to kiss you or something. I am happy I got to meet you, sadly thanks to him."

"Haru is like a child! If he kisses me it would be on the cheek and meaningless. He is my first and best friend, why shouldn't I defend him?" Natsuki looked into Yuki's pained, straining face, of pure why. Natsuki knew he was just jealous of how close Haru got to be with Yuki.

"I am sorry. I was being an ass. Haru is amazing, and most of my happiness now leads back to him. I know it would be meaningless, and I have nothing to worry about." Natsuki grabbed Yuki's hands, giving a slight squeeze of comfort. "May I kiss you now? Proof of my apology." After receiving a small nod, Natsuki leaned in to Yuki, pressing their lips together. It wasn't too extreme or a small peck. It was just enough for their hearts to begin to race, cheeks flush. It held meaning not lust. So sweet one barely felt nervous to the unknown indian observing from a ice cream stand not too far away.

* * *

**Authors Ramble:** Oh my god anyone who cares I am so sorry! I have an idea for next week but its going to be a bit before I finish the engagement shindig and yeah. Anyone mind a small death? 'Cause well thats why I haven't written for this. :D Thank you for reading and sorry persons I took forever and couldn't even do the full request, I did do some of it. I just got stuck and stayed stuck until I got baby oil in my eye. PS that stuff hurts. Oh and yes it is canon Yuki says shit so why not have Natsuki curse as well. I am done with my ramble strange people who actually read this. Sorry I decide to post and not even on Thursday too.


	9. Vomiting Up Fluff

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Natsuki looked up from his dishes he was washing. He turned to see Haru sprinting up his stairs, never ending his spew of the fishing prince's first name. Haru reached him out of breath, tugging excitedly on Natsuki's clothes. "Come quick! Yuki, is not well. He is making scary noises! And when he came into my room a bit ago he just fell backwards to the floor sleeping! Is this normal for humans? I mean he wouldn't wake up like normal. I even jumped on him."

Natsuki took a deep breath before deciding what he should do. He already knew he'd take this excuse to see his beloved Yuki but what could he tell Haru calm down. He's probably just sick. A fever too. "Haru, it sounds like he is sick. Which is a very normal thing for humans. I am going to finish these dishes before I go." He saw as Haru's hand reached for his water gun. "Haru! I have two to go. If I leave now my kitchen will smell bad." Haru laid his hand on it, not pulling it out. "Okay I am done." They left with the sink still draining, and Natsuki's apron slung onto a chair.

* * *

When they got there Haru went running off for Yuki before taking off his shoes, the door not even shut. Natsuki respectfully removed his shoes, leaving them neatly at the entrance, before swiftly going for Yuki. Natsuki decided Yuki was hopefully comfy in his bed. On his way he heard someone hacking up their guts. He took a few steps to an ajar bathroom door. Slightly opening the door for a better view he saw who was making the pained noises.

Natsuki stood fully in the doorway without being noticed. Should I comfort him? Or should I just pretend like I didn't see it. He could see Yuki's tears on the edges of his eyes. His heart taking hold he went over to rub his boyfriends back, trying to offer a bit of comfort. Yuki didn't notice the small circles being rubbed throughout his back until a slight bit after his fight had ended.

Yuki sprang to his wall, his face contorting into demonic scowl. Natsuki hadn't seen Yuki get embarrassed or nervous enough to make it lately. Natsuki hugged Yuki, trying to silently tell Yuki, "I don't care if you make that face that scared so many away before. I love it as much as I love the rest of you. For it is a part of the amazing you." Natsuki lightly kissed Yuki's forehead, smiling as Yuki began to calm down. His face transforming back into the tender face he normally wore. Natsuki noticed immediately how warm Yuki's soft skin was.

"Natsuki." He looked down into voice that has softly called his name. "If you stay so close to me you're going to get sick." Natsuki searched the soft gray eyes looking weakly up to his, his ever light smile spreading. He got up, offering Yuki a helping hand. Their hands stayed interlocked until they got to the gingers room and found Haru looking under Yuki's bed.

"Haru. Yuki is sick so leave him be. I can take care of him. Yuki looked up at Natsuki with thankful eyes, that also said to be nicer. Natsuki looked back at Haru to see him now sitting on Yuki's bed. "Haru." Haru's legs swing, his attention on Natsuki. "Get out! If you stay you might get sick. You don't know what human viruses do to you. Okay?"

Haru gleefully nodded, jumping off the bed. He skipped out not seeming the slightest bit angry. He got to the door and stopped. "Um Natsuki? Where should I go?" He was swaying on the door frame as he said this.

Natsuki couldn't resist letting his faded smile return at the realization Haru thought he meant leave the house; not the room like he had meant. "Is Akira free?" I'm sure he wouldn't mind fishing with you." Haru made a disapproving pout, making Yuki to slightly chortal. "Okay, well do you think Misaki might want some help with the shop?" Haru smiled brightly, nodding dramatically before exiting the room.

"Thanks." Yuki softly smiled up at Natsuki. "I am so tired. Is it alright if I just go to bed?" He didn't wait before heading towards his bed. He flopped his body, face first into his stack of pillows. He gave a slight groan when he came into contact with the fluff.

Natsuki strolled over, delicately setting himself on the edge of Yuki's bed. "Sweaty, I am going to get you some rice and chicken broth, okay?" He began rubbing Yuki's back with the knuckles of his left hand. He made small circles all over the thin back. Softly humming a song his mother used to sing for him.

He began thinking of when she'd do this for him and Sakura. He felt guilty that he had more time with her than Sakura did. _"How can they still smile? How can they continue living so peacefully? When I can barely stand the light of most days. But I guess maybe they knew if they gave up their wouldn't ever be happiness to heal the gap in their hearts. I am truly happy Yuki is here to mind the charred heart of mine."_ Natsuki thought 'till Yuki shifted positions catching him out of his thoughts.

He planted a tender kiss on Yuki's brow before standing to leave. "I love you. You will always be my precious blessing Yuki." He smiled again, closing the door behind him. Not hearing the faint "I love you too" in response.

He began cleaning and cooking. Making sure Yuki wouldn't have to cook until he got better. When he finally wrapped the last dish for later he got himself a drink._"Mom. Is it okay I am happy? I know you'd want me to be. But is it okay I found someone else to be happy for? I guess it's different and was always going to happen. Thank you mother for looking after me."_ Was his last thought before he fell asleep on the couch as well. Dreaming of how his mother and Yuki would get along.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay I am a jerk. I got side tracked by K and Midterms and was too lazy to type this up. I promise the next chapter will be a continuation of the actual plot, as for the update time isn't promised, but I do promise it will happen.


	10. Drying Tears With Love (First Part)

Yuki sat on his bed. His eyes where still streaming tears, even after the hours of crying he had already done. He felt terrible, and confused.

He wanted to say yes to Natsuki. He would love to move to America with the one he loved. But he didn't want to leave Keito, Haru and all the friends he had made to move to a place he'd be nearly completely alone. He knew even if he gained the nerve to speak, it would be in his accent ridden, limited English.

He pulled out his phone, pausing at the picture of Natsuki and him on a date they had last week. He stared at Natsuki's smiling face beside his own. Even now, after how many times he's seen that face, his heart still got a light fluttery feeling. Only this time the feeling was matched with dread an instant later.

A deep breath had to be taken before he clicked through his contacts. He was so used to calling Natsuki when he was upset he found himself in the 'N' section, thumb right over his picture. He quickly scrolled back up the 'K' area and called his grandmother.

The phone rang of twice before her warm voice was soothing his nerves. "Good morning dear. Comment ça va?" He faintly aware of her other words, but he didn't snap out of his foggy mind.

"Natsuki asked me to marry him." Yuki said suddenly. He didn't know if he was okay or not right then. He was confused and wanted her advice. He felt terrible from staying up the entire night crying.

"Oh good. You guys really love each other, but anyone could see that. I am so happy for you two." She sounded delighted to hear the news. She sounded more like Yuki's best friend than his grandmother.

"I didn't say yes. I got scared and ran away." His voice was gravelly, weak from worry. "I can't just leave the country and you behind. I don't know what to do." He could feel the tears building along his eyes.

Keito gave a slight chuckle that soon turned into a dreadful coughing fit. It was constant for a few moments. When it did subside to the point she weakly chocked out, "Merry him silly."

Yuki could hear voices in the background. Someone was asking Keito if everything was all right. Keito was wheezing softly, obviously trying to sound better than she was.

"Grandma! Where are you?" Yuki already knew. His body was still able to cry, even after it should have been well past dry. The tears overflowed, rushing down his cheeks and over his chin. She was in the hospital again. "Which one!"

She took a few shaking breaths before she was able to answer. "The one that's closest to my place." She began a full blown coughing fit again. Before Yuki knew it, more voices surrounded Keito and the call ended.

Yuki quickly slipped on his shoes and ran out of the house. He didn't lock up, for he didn't care half as much about it as he did Keito. After he walked a minute he pulled out his phone yet again, but this time he called the name at which he instinctively dialed.

Natsuki's phone didn't have time to ring before he answered it. The peppy tune of Yuki's special ring tone made him stop ignoring the world. "Hello?" He spoke in a rusty voice. His usual strong voice was weakened from the hours he spent crying.

Yuki was sniffling. Stifling back the sobs that were begging to be released. "Keito is in the hospital." He wasn't sure why he called Natsuki, or where he was even heading.

Natsuki was out of bed when he heard the news about Keito, he was stumbling around his room trying to get dressed. "Don't worry, okay? Want me to take you to her? Where are you?" He began searching his house for the keys to the car, heading down stairs.

Yuki looked around a tad dazed. "Erm, like a block from your house." He was already on Natsuki's street. When he realized how close he was to Natsuki's house he started walking quicker until he was sprinting towards the house.

Natsuki stepped outside when he heard that Yuki was by his house. He hadn't even reached the car when he saw his fluffy red head sprinting into his side. He got the wind slightly knocked out of him when Yuki tackled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I got so nervous and I don't hate you. I love you more than all the hours of fishing life could give me! I don't mean to make you have to help me after I did that to you." Yuki screamed into Nasuki's shoulder, only to be patted on the head and told 'shhh'.

Natsuki felt relieved Yuki didn't hate him, and wasn't really mad at him. He didn't answer the question yet but right now wasn't the best time to ask or bring it up. He hoped that he would at least get an answer while he was still in town.

"I love you too." Natsuki said before he ceased the hug and tilted Yuki's chin up into a quick kiss. "We should probably go soon right?" He said uncomfortably. He walked over to the car opening the passenger door for Yuki before taking his seat behind the wheel.

"Thank you." Yuki said quietly as he buckled in and the car began to drive towards Fujisawa. He began pulling up directions to the hospital on his phone. "I have the directions here if you need them." He said as he placed the phone on the dash.

"Thank you. I really didn't know besides get over the bridge. It's been a while." Natsuki gave Yuki a comforting smile saying he'd be there for him if everything wasn't alright. He took a hand off the steering wheel and began rubbing Yuki's knee until they began holding hands instead.

* * *

**Author's Note (Rant):** Oh meh gerd! I am so sorry I really am. I have never rewrote a chapter more in my life. I still don't like it, but it's as close as I am getting to what I was trying to get done. Don't worry I gave up on the driving scene but there is more to come.

Thank you for just sticking with my writers block and randomness I really hope people can still enjoy this. I think I should explain something though. The random dates in the past are Yuki remembering Natsuki while he sleeps not just me trying to get an update out there. I realized that is probably sort of confusing and like WOW author get a bit distracted there? Anyways thank you I will seriously try to get a good second part out soon, but I won't just abandon this story.


End file.
